jaednajarfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 1
Yanvalou (B1C1), or Session 1, is the first chapter of the first book of the Jaed-Najar Campaign. A handful of wandering souls find themselves together by fate at the edge of a jungle, where dark happenings take place within. Summary Opening Narration History tells of a time and place 5,000 years ago. Though it was outside of time, outside of place. Only Ur: the infinite darkness. Then suddenly, from Ur burst three divine beings of limitless power. The Earthen mother, the Vehicle of Chaos, and the Warmblood. Surrounded in nothing, these beings began to create. Quickly, within a year, they had created and birthed more gods, an Earth to stand on, and mortal creatures to rule over. Some entities created evil forces hellbent on subjugation and terror; the Demons and the Devils. Others created divine implements of justice and goodness; the Angels. Others created only for the sake of creation, adding in creatures that had to make their own meaning of existence; the races of Elf, Dwarf, Dragon, and many others. Together, the gods and their subjects walked the earth and constructed towns and cities, namely the legendary city of Akriot. But soon, a cosmic hourglass would turn over, creeping time closer and closer to an event that would shift the forces at play. The world prospered until one day, when the Gods left us to our own implements. They split off their heavenly forests and mountains, their primordial pools, and their infinite hellscapes and left only the mortals on a landmass, now surrounded by sea. Jaed-Najar, or in the Draconic tongue, Exiled Place. No history tells of why the gods split from us, but it was sudden and without warning, though they did allegedly leave artifacts and creatures of their influence in the world. The scared remaining mortals became the targets of disaster, and themselves. An entity sent by the god Cipactli called the Tarrasque destroyed the city of Akriot. The races put up borders and began to bicker with each other. Nations crumbled and wiped out each other over history. 15 years ago came a great war between the Medish Republic, the Ghaluk Empire, and the Massouleur Confederacy. The Confederacy fell apart from the inside, and the Medish forces captured most of the vicious Ghaluk Empire. Today the Ghaluks preside over a principality only a fraction of their braggart empire, and the Medish must reconfigure themselves in a new nation overpopulated with civil unrest. And so we come to the present day, where the cosmic hourglass turns itself over again, and each grain of sand leads closer to a watershed moment that all the universe is destined to see. It is Friday, around 4,500 years after the beginning of all things. A few unseen birds in the sky make their presence known. They are the only other forms of life you see. The hot sun radiates down upon a sprawling desert in the Braich Lands. The birds up high look down below, and see a massive caravan, just over 100 individuals, making their way south on camels and horses and wagons. You've been travelling this path through desert for the past three days, and only now are you beginning to see the return of foliage. Moving towards the front of the caravan, past playing Dwarven children, past a shifty-eyed Wood Elf carrying a chest, past a Green Dragonborn man with a terrible cough, four individuals on camelback lead the way. Two of them, a dark and light skinned elf respectively, talk ceaselessly with each other, one, a small grey-skinned gnome with blonde cornrows, is currently nodding off, one is silent, watching the horizon for signs of danger. The four all bear green robes. Falcons. The quieter figure checks his map of the region, making sure the travelers are on the right path, and for all intents and purposes, beginning this narrative. Characters *Abrans Globemallow (first appearance) *Alan Tinley (first appearance) *Calatheas (first appearance) *Craxton Money (first appearance) *India (first appearance) *Iona 'Blackhoof' Oddysilus (first appearance) *Laurence VaDuva (first appearance) *Myraia (first appearance) *Odetta (first appearance) *Sabioze (first appearance) *Seh-Ya Mambo (first appearance, death) *Unknown elven woman (first appearance, death) *Xarxes (first appearance)